


little star

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [14]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “By the way have you told her yet?”





	little star

**Author's Note:**

> The way I imagine it, this is not the first Cluster baby. Possibly the second, but not the first. Who is the first? Well, I personally think it's Kala's.
> 
> Also at this rate, I'm going to finish these September prompts around next September.
> 
> The prompt was hot chocolate btw.

“Here’s your hot chocolate.” Nomi placed the cup in the eagerly awaiting hands of her wife. “Riley says it’s the least weird pregnancy cravings she’s ever heard of.”

“Well, I know what I like and clearly so does the little one,” Amanita replied before she took a deep sip. “By the way have you told her yet?”

“No, she has not.” Riley appeared on the couch beside Amanita. “What’s there to tell?”

“We’ve decided on a name,” Nomi announces, indicating where Riley was placed to Neets.

“What are you waiting for?” Riley asked. “Spill the beans!”

“Jesse Luna,” Amanita stated softly. “If that’s okay with you.”

Nomi looked at her cluster-mate who was covering her smiling mouth. “I think it is.”


End file.
